Imperial Entanglements
by Paul Andrew Young
Summary: On paper, Lux Bonteri is a member of the Imperial Senate, representing a system in the Inner Rim territories. Underneath the facade, he is also secretly a rebel agent assisting Rebel cells across the Galaxy. But when he is caught in the act, can Ezra and Sabine rescue him before the Empire punishes him or his people?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Star Wars Rebels. Lucasfilm and Disney do.**_

 **A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...**

The Onderon Spaceport

Despite it being 2 hours past midnight Galactic Standard Time, the Spaceport was still busy, handling the heavy starship traffic arriving and departing. Some were cargo ships but most were passenger transports, carrying citizens to and from places beyond and within the Onderon system

Among the citizens and droids scattered about the facility, a male human adult, roughly in his thirties and dressed in a black suit strolled towards Docking Bay 4. He waved to a few of the people and aliens who recognised him.

Senator Lux Bonteri had done this before. As far as Imperial starship movement records went, he was flying his personal starship on a 'private delivery' to Tattooine. Why he was going so late at night was not worth knowing as far as the Spaceport officer was concerned. As long as Imperial interests were not affected, no one important cared.

And Lux wanted it to stay that way. Truth be told, he wasn't planning to even go near the desert planet. As he boarded the _Freedom_ , he walked past 5 crates full of medical supplies and food, something the Imps understood would be needed by Tattooine's inhabitants. It made his story much more believable. Lux was due to rendezvous with his contact in less than 3 hours, somewhere in deep space. And Lux was never late for a meeting.

He received takeoff clearance and flew _Freedom_ out of Onderon's orbit and past a Star Destroyer. _Lux: 'R5, power up the hyperdrive, I'll key in the coordinates'_ The green Astromech droid beeped back and moments later, Lux pulled a lever in the cockpit and _Freedom_ jumped away into hyperspace.

 **Meanwhile, on the Star Destroyer...**

 _Officer: 'Admiral, our tracker indicates that Senator Bonteri's ship has left the system'_

 _Admiral: 'Good, set course to follow it'_

 _Officer: 'Yes sir'_

Just seconds after the Senator's ship left the system, Star Destroyer _Peacekeeper_ also made the jump to hyperspace, in close pursuit.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Caught

As Lux continued to stare at the blueish view of hyperspace, his mind couldn't help but wander to how it all began. Just before the Clone Wars ended, a group of Senators had met on Coruscant to voice their concerns over Chancellor Palpatine's growing power. Lux was one of them. He too found it perplexing that the Chancellor of the Republic would want to take direct control of the Jedi Council.

Following the Great Jedi Purge and the rise of the Galactic Empire, his best friend and former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano had fled Onderon for fear of being arrested because of her past. Shortly after, The Senate underwent a reorganisation. Now the Chancellor; the elected leader of the Imperial Senate would be the messenger between the Senate and the Emperor. Any policies or laws that were voted on would be passed to the Chancellor, who would pass it on to the Emperor to be put in place.

But Lux wasn't stupid, or at least not as deluded as most of the other politicians that formed the Senate. The only political power held by the Senate now was the one conjured up in the minds of the politicians. The Imperial Senate was a powerless debating club, nothing more. and Lux wasn't the type to stand by and watch the galaxy suffer under the Emperor's thumb.

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan had introduced him to Fulcrum, a hooded figure with a distorted voice, indistinguishable as male or female. She spoke to him only through holo and they never met in person. This time should be no different. The sound of an alarm jolted Lux out of his daze and alerted him to their location.

 _Lux: 'Okay R5, we're approaching the rendezvous point, power down the hyperdrive'_

As _Freedom_ emerged from hyperspace, Lux could see the Blockade Runner painted in blue and white directly ahead. He hailed them and relayed the codes given to him by Fulcrum.

 _'This is Blockade Runner Endurance, you are cleared to dock. Bay 2'._ The response came in over the radio.

Lux banked the starship around so that both ships were facing the same direction and docked with _Endurance_ **.** As the pressure stabilised, Lux looked up and was greeted by the sight of a Star Destroyer emerging from hyperspace in front of him.

 _'Oh kriff, that cannot be good.'_ Lux muttered to himself before turning to R5 and ordering him to power the ship up for hyperspace.

 _'Freedom to Endurance, disengage, DISENGAGE!'_ Lux almost yelled over the radio. Before the ships could even try to run, both were caught in the tractor beam and started drifting towards the Star Destroyer.

 _'Oh I have a bad feeling about this...'_ Lux said, watching helplessly as his ship was pulled toward the hangar bay.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Mission

Meanwhile, on the Rebel Fleet...

Sabine and Ezra both lay in her bed, a blanket with paint splats draped over their bodies. Since Sabine had accepted Ezra's feelings for her, the two had grown closer than ever. They went on missions together more and almost every night they met in her cabin to relieve battle stress with a bit of intimacy. But after the last mission, all they wanted was a little sleep.

And that was exactly what they got. The sleeping couple was rudely awoken by a hard-to-ignore wake up call on the freighter's intercom. It instructed all Spectres to report to the bridge of the command ship, which they were currently docked with, ASAP.

The Mandalorian and the Jedi Padawan were the last to arrive, greeted by their fellow Rebels who were visibly exhausted and agitated. Ahsoka apologised for the late night meeting before pressing a button on the holocom. A hologram of a Blockade Runner appeared. _'2 hours ago, I dispatched one of our transports; the Endurance to pick up supplies from a contact in Deep Space.'_ She explained. _'And two minutes earlier, we received this transmission.'_

The Togruta pressed another button and a the Blockade Runner was replaced with a Rebel pilot. _'Endurance to fleet, we've been discovered, ... Star Destroyer...'_ was all that could be heard before the message stopped.

 _'There's more'_ Ahsoka continued. _'The contact is a member of the Imperial Senate, and a close friend of mine'_ She said the last part in a soft voice.

 _'So we're staging a rescue operation?'_ Ezra summarised, receiving a nod from Ahsoka.

 _'You'll need to get the Senator out of there alive.'_ She added, as she pressed another button and 3 Imperial Cruisers and a Star Destroyer emerged on the holocom. _'This is what was detected by Endurance's sensors before we lost contact. If the fleet can hold the Imperials long enough, a squad can infiltrate the Star Destroyer through the Hangar Bay and rescue the senator.'_

 _'Even with our firepower, we won't last long against that fleet.'_ Rex interjected. _'We may take down a Cruiser or two, but we'll go down with them._ _So the squad needs to move fast._ _'_ Rex pointed out.

 _'The smaller the squad the faster it'll move.'_ Sabine added. _'Me and Ezra can fly into the Hangar on our fighters, then scuttle them and take the senator and the crew out on the Endurance.'_

 _'That's assuming they haven't destroyed it, if they have, we'll need to take another ship or have the Ghost come in and pick us up.'_ Ezra continued.

 _'Okay, go and gear up. The fleet makes the jump to hyperspace in 20 minutes. Sabine, Ezra, here's the Senator's picture and profile'_ Ahsoka concluded the emergency meeting, handing a datapad to the Mandalorian. The _Ghost_ crew returned to their ship to prepare for the operation ahead.


	4. Chapter 3: 'Advanced Interrogation'

Ezra clipped his new lightsaber to his belt. It had a green blade and was more traditional like Kanan's lightsaber. Just looking at the lightsaber was enough to bring back memories of what happened on Malachor, when he lost his lightsaber-blaster hybrid and had to make a new one. He mentally sulked at the memory of the Sith Lord destroying his unique weapon.

 _'I hoped you packed plenty of miracles with you'_ He said to Sabine. ' _I've got 4 in here'_ She replied, gesturing to the pouch on her belt. _'And one here if they fail'_ She continued, pointing at the 17-year-old Padawan.

Ezra simply smiled in response as the two walked towards their fighter sitting in Bay 2 of the stolen Imperial carrier. To minimise the number of ships they were to abandon, the two had agreed to take a Y-wing instead of their individual fighters, since it could seat 2 people and a droid.

The Rebel Fleet was moving towards the Onderon System, where the emergency tracker onboard the _Endurance_ was still broadcasting. All around them, Phoenix Squadron pilots strapped in for the fight ahead.

Meanwhile, on the _Peacekeeper..._

Lux slowly woke up from unconsciousness, feeling the cold metal of the slightly angled interrogation bed against the back of his head. His hands and legs had been cuffed to the bed as well. A masked figure dressed in a black jumpsuit was standing opposite him, just staring.

 _'Um... Hi.'_ Lux nervously said. The mask on the figure folded into the helmet, revealing the face of a Mirilian with yellow eyes. She extended her arm towards the prisoner and Lux could feel something trying to get into his head. _'You will tell me everything you know about the Rebels.'_ The Mirilian said

 _'I... I will t-tell you... e-every...thing... No!'_ Lux was barely able to resist the mind trick thanks to a secret cybernetic implant in his brain, but it still caused him a great deal of pain. He felt a force push his head back against the interrogation bed. The Mirilian continued.

 _'You WILL tell me EVERYTHING you know about the Rebels.'_ This time more pain was inflicted on the prisoner's mind, leaving Lux unable to even respond with words, only letting out an ear-piercing scream before passing out again.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have problems visualising the interrogation scene, it is somewhat similar to what happened in The Force Awakens with Poe and Kylo Ren. Thanks again and May The Force Be With You.**

 **~Paul**


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle Of Onderon

Imperial Admiral Kitul Dosin stood on the bridge of _Peacekeeper_ as it orbited the planet Onderon. The unremarkable 26-year-old male human from Corellia had joined the Navy a few months before the end of the Clone Wars; before the Republic became the Empire. The Seventh Sister had found out everything that Lux and the other pilots knew about the Rebels. The captured ships had also provided the base location; the Atollon system.

But before they left, Dosin had insisted that they make an example of the Onderon System for the galaxy to see. An Orbital Bombardment under the Base Delta Zero initiative was legal under the circumstances. _'Charge up the turbolasers and aim them toward the surface, tell the cruisers to do the same.'_ He commanded. _'Yes sir'_ came the standard, routine response from the gunnery officer.

As the guns reached 100% power and the surrounding cruisers reported they were ready, Admiral Dosin received an unexpected report from the officer in charge of the sensors that monitored disturbances in hyperspace around the ship. _'Admiral, multiple sensor contacts in Sector 5. Ships coming out of hyperspace.'_

The Admiral turned to look at where Sector 5 was, at his right. He saw a fleet of Republic Blockade Runners, three ships that looked like hammerheads and an Imperial Carrier. Several smaller ships that he could not distinguish could also be seen. _'Launch fighters to intercept!'_ He commanded. 'Destroy the Rebel ships in the Hangar _to clear the way_!'

 _'Sir, should we fire on the Rebel ships?'_ The officer asked. _'NO!'_ Dosin was quick to snap back. _'Tell the cruisers to handle them, direct all of our firepower to the surface'_

 _'Yessir'_ The officer replied, uneasiness in his voice.  
 _..._

The _Ghost_ detached from the command ship and sped forward, leading the Phoenix Squadron pilots toward the Imperial fleet. _'Remember, we have to make sure the Destroyer stays in space. Do not do anything that could incapacitate it!'_ Hera reminded her pilots. She remembered reading about a rather stupid move in the Battle Of Coruscant during the Clone Wars, where a Republic Cruiser engaged and fired on the Separatist flagship, the _Invincible Hand,_ while two Jedi Knights were ON BOARD rescuing the Chancellor. The Separatist ship ended up on a runway down below, fortunately with the Chancellor and both Jedi Knights unscathed.

But Ezra and Sabine were far from equal with those two Jedi. Sabine didn't have the Force, and Ezra was still a Padawan, Hera would not have the ship they were on shot down while they were still onboard. _'All wings report in.'_ Hera said. The Squadron pilots checked in, along with the fleet and the _Phantom. 'Here they come! '_ Hera gave this warning as TIE fighters closed in on them.

 _'Fleet, concentrate fire on the cruisers'_ Commander Sato said from the bridge of their command ship. The Imperial Cruisers responded with a downpour of green energy shots. The Battle of Onderon had begun.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Just a few words, this story takes place after Twilight Of the Apprentice. But the events happened slightly differently, in that Ahsoka and the Seventh Sister survived and returned to their respective factions, everything else stays the same. (Fifth and Eight Bro. Died) Thanks again and May the Force be with you (and the Rebels)**

 **~Paul**


	6. Chapter 5: Infiltration

While Phoenix Squadron, the fleet and the Ghost continued to stall the Imperials, Sabine and Ezra were well on their way, with Ezra at the controls. Chopper was also onboard to help them find the prisoners once they were on the Star Destroyer. The Y-wing flew through the clusterstorm of laser bolts flying through space as both fleets laid waste to each other.

 _'Sabine, keep those TIEs of us!'_ Ezra said, violently turning the controls to evade turbolaser fire coming from in front of them. _'It's difficult when you're flying like that!'_ She replied in a frustrated tone as another TIE Fighter flew into the path of her turret fire. This was the first time they flew like this together, so it would take some getting used to.

Ezra pushed the throttles up to full power as they continued towards the Hangar Bay. The Y-wing sped towards the Destroyer at twice the normal speed for landing safely in such a small area. Sabine rotated the turret booth to face forward and saw the Star Destroyer closing in at a faster than normal rate for a landing spacecraft.

 _'Ezra, slow down!'_ She cried, worry mixed in her voice. _'Relax! I got this!'_ He replied confidently. The Rebel bomber entered the Hangar fast, yawing left at the last minute and slamming down on the floor. It skidded on its belly, but Ezra had already ejected, flipping high into the air. As he landed, he projected a Force wave out and sent the stormtroopers flying.

Sabine and Chopper took longer to get out, the Mandalorian crouched behind the spacecraft, twin blasters in hand. She opened fire on the stormtroopers. Ezra on the other hand, stood out in the open, his lightsaber ignited and swinging as he skillfully deflected blaster bolts back at the Stormtroopers. Occasionally, he would come up close to one and strike them down.

As the last stormtroopers fell, Ezra twirled his saber in his hand before returning it to its place on his belt. _'Chop, plug in and find our people.'_ Sabine commanded, as she planted an explosive charge on their Y-wing fighter. The C1 droid rolled across the Hangar floor toward the nearest droid connection port and plugged in.

Chopper let out some grunts and binary code sounds that Ezra could understand; the crew of the _Endurance_ had already been executed and the Blockade Runner itself had clearly been destroyed. _'Why are they escorting the Senator to the Bridge?'_ Ezra asked, looking to Sabine. _'At least we know where to find him_ , _come on.'_ She replied. The Mandalorian turned to the C1 droid. _'Chopper, guard this Hangar until we get back, and find us a ship while you're at it!'_ She said, before pressing a few buttons on her wrist gauntlet. The Y-wing was immediately engulfed in flames and colourful smoke.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Lux looked up as the door to his cell slid open, the Mirilian walked in, accompanied by two stormtroopers. They dragged him up, cuffed him and escorted him out of the cell, behind the Mirilian. The walk was long, given the prison cells were located far from the bridge. The four cramped into the elevator that went to the bridge.

As they walked into the bridge, Admiral Dosin greeted them before turning towards Lux. _'Ah, Senator Bonteri, how nice of you to join us up here.'_ He said. The Senator glared at him in defiance. _'I figured you wouldn't want to miss the show. We're about to incinerate an entire city for_ _your_ _crimes'_ This got the Senator's full, undivided attention.

 _'No, they're innocent!'_ He cried. _'Exactly, they're innocent. But when someone they know, especially someone they look up to commits a crime as severe as treason, in the eyes of the Empire, everyone of them is guilty.'_ The Admiral explained his flawed logic. _'Officer you may fire at will'_ He said.

From the bridge, Senator Lux Bonteri watched in horror as a city on the planet's surface was flattened by _Peacekeeper's_ turbolasers. From orbit, all that remained was a patch of black, like a burn on someone's face.

 _'Sir, we have intruders in the lower Hangar'_ an officer reported. ' _I'll take care of them'_ The Mirilian replied, turning around and leaving the bridge.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. If you liked it, tell me in a review. If you didn't like it tell me in a review. If you hated it to the point that you want to toss your phone into a trash compactor after reading it, tell me in a review! Anyways, thanks again and May The Force Be With You.**

 **~Paul**


	7. Chapter 6: Elevator Antics

Ezra and Sabine were walking down the hallway inside Peacekeeper, trying to find the elevator that led to the bridge. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring. It was followed by a message on the intercom.

"Attention all troopers, we have two Rebels inside the vessel, approach with extreme prejudice." The two Rebels glanced at each other.

"Looks like they know we're here." Ezra remarked.

"All the more reason for us to move quickly." Sabine replied. They both walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to signal it.

"You! Stop right there!" came a voice from behind them. Ezra turned around and saw a stormtrooper running towards them, he was followed by many other stormtroopers.

"Bucketheads!" He exclaimed, pulling out his lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts being shot at them. Sabine took cover behind him and fired back with her Westar-35 blasters.

"Argh! Where's the elevator when you most need it?!" Sabine complained, shooting a stormtrooper in the chest.

A 'ding' sound indicated that the lift had arrived. The two Rebels backed up into the elevator, Ezra deflecting blaster bolts back at the troopers until the doors closed.

"Drop your weapons!" came a shout from behind them. "Or I'll blast that head off, Rebel Scum!" They turned behind to see three stormtroopers holding them at gunpoint. Ezra chuckled and glanced at Sabine.

"Get down!" he yelled, igniting his lightsaber. Sabine crouched out of the way as Ezra swung his weapon and decapitated the three Imps standing behind them. They collapsed to the ground, completely lifeless. "Bucketbrains..." He chuckled, helping Sabine up. She chuckled with him.

When they reached the bridge level, the pair had to fight their way through some more stormtroopers to get to the doors of the command centre. "Chop, can you open up the bridge doors?" Sabine commed the droid in the Hangar. The droid beeped back that the entire ship had just been put on lockdown, making it impossible for Chopper to control anything. Before Sabine could say anything else, the droid said dropped out of contact.

"Well, there is an alternative..." Ezra commented, activating his saber. He pushed the blade into the durasteel doors and started cutting a hole in the door. "Cover my back, Sabine," he said. After a few minutes, Ezra deactivated his weapon and kicked the cut piece of metal into the bridge. They charged into the command room.

"Breach!" one of the officers yelled before a stun shot put him down. Other officers pulled out their blaster pistols and opened fire on the intruders. All the bolts were skillfully deflected back to them or dodged. Sabine took cover behind her Jedi and disabled the officers with stun shots. Soon, they were the only conscious beings left on the bridge.

"You didn't kill them?" Ezra asked, noticing that many of the officers were groaning despite not wearing any visible protective armour.

"I thought it wasn't the Jedi way to kill? Blame it on Kanan and his alternatives to killing lecture that he gave me on Concord Dawn" she replied, stepping over the incapacitated crew

Ezra nodded and followed her as they made their way to the chair in the middle of the bridge. Seated in the chair was Senator Lux Bonteri. He was handcuffed to the chair and was clearly scared of something. "Senator, we were sent by Ahsoka. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Ezra said, reaching out to remove the binds.

"NO!" Lux screamed in terror. "They... they... wired something to my seat. I don't think I should move until you figure what they did" he explained fearfully. The Senator was sweating and tearing up. Ezra nodded and proceeded to examine the chair. True enough, the binds were wired up to something attached below the seat.

"Looks like a bomb of some sort. Which wires do I cut?" Ezra asked out loud. Thankfully, Sabine was there to help him, her knowledge from the Academy coming in handy yet again. Finally, they could free the Senator and get back to the ship. But there was already someone else waiting in the Hangar for them.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this update and sorry for the lack of updates. I was busy with other stories like Falling For The Enemy and Teenage Love. At the same time, I sort of lost interest in this story, that is really just a simple rescue mission story, nothing extraordinary or really unique, in comparison to the stories above. But for all those that like this story, I'll complete it because I started it. Anyway, you probably heard enough jibber-jabber, thanks again and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

"Spectre 3, we're on our way. Get a ship ready for us!" Ezra yelled into his wrist communicator as he, Sabine and Lux exited the elevator and stormed down the hallway. The astromech grunted back, saying that it had already secured a Lambda-class shuttle to extract them. The Star Destroyer shook as it took more fire from the Rebel fleet. When they just a few metres away, Chopper suddenly spoke up, informing them that the Inquisitor was in the Hangar Bay with him.

"Hide in the shuttle. We'll be there shortly!" Ezra commanded as he spun round and deflected another blaster bolt back at its shooter. Sabine and Lux did their best to deliver some form of supporting fire from their cover behind the archways. Slowly, but surely, the trio advanced towards their destination.

"Code 43-5 protocols are now active." said a robotic voice over the intercom. The blast door in front and behind them started to wind shut. The three registered the same thoughts simultaneously and ran towards the shrinking entrance of the Hangar Bay. Ezra was barely able to slide through the small gap before the large durasteel doors slammed shut.

They were greeted by more blaster fire. Sabine and Lux took cover behind whatever they could find that was big enough to protect most of their body. Fortunately, the lockdown protocols also meant that no reinforcements could reach the Hangar Bay. The Rebels made quick work of the Imperials sent to stop them. Suddenly, Lux and Sabine were lifted high into the air. They choked and gagged clawing at their necks.

"That's far enough, my dear." a feminine voice said. Ezra recognised the voice; the Seventh Sister. HE turned around to see the Mirialan with her arms up, strangling her two hostages with the Force. "Your choice, Padawan. Your girlfriend? Or the Senator?" she said, tightening her grip on both their throats.

Ezra was caught at a crossroad. "EZRA! Save the Senator!" Sabine yelled.

"No, I'll be fine! Tell her to release your friend!" Lux yelled back. Ezra didn't want to lose either one of them. His eyes switched between both hostages, unsure of who he should choose to save. _'She'll just end up killing them both.'_ Ezra thought. He was interrupted when he heard Sabine gag as she was struggling to breathe. His mind formulated a plan that was dangerous but was the seemed to be the only viable option.

Drawing all of his focus, Ezra pushed the Seventh Sister with the Force, sending her flying several feet back. Her hostages fell out of suspension, panting and breathing in deeply. "Get to the Shuttle! I'll hold her off." Ezra commanded, charging at the Seventh Sister with his lightsaber drawn. The green blade met the crimson one as they engaged, exchanging fast and strong strikes. They spun and jumped around, trying to get an advantage over the other.

Sabine and Lux ran up the ramp of the Imperial Shuttle, where Chop had already started up the engines. Lux climbed up into the cockpit while Sabine stayed at the top of the ramp, watching her boyfriend fight. She unholstered one of her blasters, ready to provide some cover fire when he was ready to go.

"Fly us in front of the ray shield, we got to wait for Ezra." Lux told the orange astromech. It beeped back something and plugged into the Shuttle's scomp link. The ship rose and flew towards the entrance of the Hangar and hovered there, waiting.

Ezra blocked another strike to his face, the light from where the blades met huting his eyes. "Ezra, time to go," he heard his girlfriend yell. Pushing her back again with the Force, the Jedi turned and ran towards the Shuttle. Before he could leap onto the ramp, something made him freeze and seize all movements. Despite his brain telling his legs to move, they didn't

"Uh oh, not again," Ezra said, remembering the dreadful experience he had while on the medicals station. Sure enough, he felt metal claws grab his ankles and trip him, pulling him back to where he didn't want to be. Sabine acted, blasting the two parrot droids off Ezra's ankles before opening fire on the Seventh Sister. Thankfully, the Inquisitor was not as skilled as the Sith Lord, so none of the deflected bolts flew back at the Mandalorian.

Seizing the opportunity, Ezra leapt onto the ramp and ran into the safety of the Shuttle. The ramp slammed shut just as the spacecraft went throught the ray shield. "Pheonix Squadron, this is Spectre 5, we have what we need." Sabine spoke into her communicator. Green turbolaser shots flew past the Shuttle.

"About time, Spectre 5, dock with the command ship and let's get out of here!" Hera replied, turning the nose turret to blast a TIE fighter in front of them. The Rebel ships regrouped and prepared to jump away. The Imperial Shuttle docked with the _Liberator_ and the fleet jumped away.

"Thank you," Lux said, as Ezra and Sabine escorted him to the docking bay.

"Don't mention it, we were sent by Ahsoka Tano" Ezra replied. The last two words caused Lux to stop in his tracks, his eyes widened at the mention of a friend he thought had long been killed by the Empire sending two people to rescue him.

"Ah-ah-Ahsoka t-tano?!" he stuttered, shocked but also ecstatic. "C-can I see her please?" Just as he spoke, the door slid open and a female adult Togruta was standing behind it, a smile plastered on her face.

Lux's breathing became short and fast. Right there, in front of him, was the one being he had long to see for years. His mental restraints gave way and he lunged forward to wrap his arms around her figure. As he did, Lux felt a pair of hands on his back and a pair of arms snake around him. Eventually, when they started to unwrap their arms from each other, Lux acted before thinking.

He moved his head forward and pressed his lips against hers. But as soon as they met, he pulled away, realising exactly what he did. "Oh shucks, Ahsoka, i-i-I'm so s-sorry. I didn't-" he stuttered before he was silenced by Ahsoka pulling him down and pressing her lips back onto his. While they made out, Ezra and Sabine walked around them, all the while unable to suppress the smiles on their faces.

"I've missed you," Lux whispered when they parted for air before rejoining their lips again in a full-blown makeout session.

"Heh, I've always been beside you, Lux," Ahsoka whispered, "Even when you didn't know it, sometimes I was talking to you."

Lux put the pieces together pretty easily. "You're Fulcrum?"

"The one and only." she replied. "Come on, we have much more to do." With that, she led him into the _Liberator._

 **A/N: Oh karabast, finally, this is off my back and I can focus on other stories. Thanks for reading, guys. Phew, I apologise if it's not as action-y as the ending you wanted but, this was the first story I started, hence it wasn't supposed to be big or anything. Also, apart from Sabezra, I also ship Luxoka. :P Anyway, thanks again, and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**


End file.
